


Step by Step

by queenslvy



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Other, daddy!loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenslvy/pseuds/queenslvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Loki running around the house for his toddler to chase him on wobbly legs, both giggling madly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step by Step

“Loki“

 

“Loki“

 

“Loki“

 

Loki feel a nudged and he let out a groan. "Its your turn” you said. Loki held your body tighter, received a soft giggle from you. Loki planted a kiss on your bare shoulder before he groggily stand up butt-naked searching for something to wear. “Where is my boxer, love?” he said. You turn your body towards where Loki is standing “Dont know”. He let out a small laugh, making his way to the bathroom to take his bath robe and proceed to his son’s room.

“Well well well what do we have here?” He smiles as he approach the tiny wooden crib where the fruit of his love was sitting up crying its little lungs out. Loki came closer making his son’s crying turn to sobbing when he sees his father. The toddler giving out both of his arm towards his father with teary puppy eyes. Those melted Loki’s heart right away. “Is it nightmare?” Loki coos as he bends down to lift the toddler off the crib. He places his son across his chest with its head at the crook of his neck. He check if a diaper change is needed. Nope. Loki start to pace the small room as he strokes his son’s small back. Soon, the toddler quiet down and fall back to sleep. Loki sit at the nook that he made special for you, and make sure that his son is secure under his hold. He was not alone he was accompanied by the night light from the city and not to forget moonlight that across the room. With his son in his arms, he feel relax and leaned back to bask in contentment, he closed his eyes and drift to sleep.

The next morning, you wake up to a quiet surrounding. It’s the first time that it’s happened, and it brings a smile to your face. The coldness side of bed next to you, making you wide awake of  your husband’s whereabout. You throw back the covers, stepping out of the bed and shivering at the chill of the floor. You put on one of Loki’s sweatshirt and start making your way to your son’s room. You peek into the room and seeing Loki’s mouth is hanging open, your son also has his mouth open too. “Like father like son”. You quickly snap a couple photos on your phone to share with friends and family later on.  Then, you start to lift your son from Loki’s arm , but Loki instinctively holds him closer. You smile at your husband as his eyes slowly blink open. He gives you a lazy grin as he loosens his hold, allowing you to take your son. You take the baby up into your arms, pausing when he stirs a bit. When your son settles in your hold, you turn and take a seat next to Loki. He puts his free arm around you as he snuggle closer to you. “I can feel the love from my boys” Loki giggles as he kiss your neck .

“Don’t you have to get ready, love?” he said in between the kiss. “Not leaving you guys before I prepared breakfast for us” you reply “Aw, what a thoughtful wife you are” Loki proceeds to kiss you. His lips move slowly across your own and yours move across his. He’s kissing you in a way that a soulmate would know how to. Loki began to pull your face closer, but your son start to pull Loki’s hair and making you pull away, laughing at your son’s action. Loki chuckles. “That’s my boy” you said as you shower your son with kisses causing him to scream in excitement. “Alright, I’ll leave you with Daddy, while I go and make some breakfast for us okay?” You pass your son to Loki and you kiss Loki on the cheek and proceeds to the kitchen.

“Darling, could you bath him please?” You said from the hallway. “Yeah, sure” Loki reply back. He blow raspberries on your son making him laugh and throwing him in the air. The toddler fall back into his arms.

 

“In a hurry, love?” Loki said when he see you pacing around the living room searching for something. “Yes, Loki. I’m already late. I didn’t realize the time. My god where’s the keys?” Loki put the toddler down in his playpen. He make his way  towards you who look like a mad woman now. “Love, could you please take a deep breath” He pull you down to sit on the sofa. “Okay” “Deep breath…in and out. Have you showered yet?” Loki asked “Yes, when you was bathing him” You point your son. “Okay, the keys are in the drawer you asked me to put it there last night remember?” He said “Uh huh yeah. Anyway breakfast is ready and…” Loki leans on you and steal a kiss from you. “Well love as much I love to continue but you are running out of time” Loki point at the clock “Oh yeah right” You planted a kiss for your son and another passionate kiss for Loki “Bye boys” and you left. “Mommy’s gone now.. We shall get our day start, don’t we?” Loki lift his son up and put him in his baby chair. Both of them enjoy their breakfast.  

It has been hours since you left the apartment. The apartment look like a mess with toys , cds and magazines all over the floor. Your son,  (Y/S/N) is in the phase where he like to grab stuff here and there and try to eat it. He also took his first step two week ago. Loki even cried when it happened. Loki is sleeping on the sofa leaving your son alone to wander around the living room.  (Y/S/N) manage to tear some of the magazines apart. Soon he gets bored. He crawl to his father. He climb up the sofa with the help of Loki’s long legs. Then, he sit himself on Loki’s chest. He begin to trace Loki’s face feature for a moment. He planted a tiny kiss on Loki’s lips and he pull Loki’s dark raven hair making Loki’s jolt awake from deep slumber. Loki let out his signature laugh. “How did you get up here?”  earning some baby talks from (Y/S/N). “Okay you’re bored. What should we do?” Loki said while putting (Y/S/N) back on the floor. Your son stand and run around the sofa while murmurs some baby talks. “Oh you want to play that? Okay get ready cause I’m gonna get you” Loki roars but your son stand like a statue when Loki runs to him. Loki’s confused. “What is it, love?” Loki said as he slowly approach. The toddler push Loki off making Loki step back a few steps. (Y/S/N) start to run towards Loki.

Finally, Loki gets the idea. His son wanted to chase him. So Loki start to run around the space while (Y/S/N) tails behind him with his wobbly legs. Both of them giggling madly as they fill the atmosphere with joy. 

 

You reach home a little bit late that night. You open the door quietly to surprise your husband, Loki and your son, (Y/S/N). Turn out, the whole apartment is in dark. You set the keys in the drawer and start to reach the switch to light up the apartment. You are greet with the mess in the living room making your mouth form an "O" shape. You start to pick up the mess and clean the room. What attract your attention is the sight where Loki is sleeping in your son's playpen. He couldn't fit in it. Seeing Loki curling his legs, making you giggle. Your son runs towards you when he sees you. You pull him into your arms and plant kisses all over him. He give his biggest smile to you. "Lets get you to bed, cause it's past your bed time baby" You pinch his puffy cheek. After you settle your son, go back to the living room to wake Loki up. "Loki, wake up. Lets get you to bed" Loki's eyes are wide awake when he see you "When did you come home?" he ask. "A while ago"you reply. Loki's eyes wild when he couldn't find his son "I already put him to bed" you tell Loki. Loki let out a breath of relieve. "How was your day, love?" he ask. "Well, it was good yet tiring. It has been a while since I went out with Jane and Darcy. Oh I bought some clothes and stuff. And I use credit card if you dont mind because there was a big sale at mall" Loki's start to laugh making you stop talking. "What?" you question him. "I could never understand this Migardian thing. Women with shopping. It's madness"he said. "Well, women are complicated" you said as both of you making your way to the bedroom and call it a night.


End file.
